


A Special Date

by EtainBlack



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Marriage, One Shot, Romance, Sweet, Vampires, human/vampire - Freeform, relationship, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtainBlack/pseuds/EtainBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a little oneshot that I wanted to write. Alice has something to ask to her human girfriend Bella, so she asks her out. It's the first time I write with this pairing...This story it's a femslash so if you don't like don't read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Date

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm sorry but I don't own Twilight, SM does. If I did there would much more Alice/Bella and much less Bella/Edward.
> 
> Hi everyone, here I am with my very first Bellice fanfic! I really love this pairing… Anyway, this story is a femslash so if you don't like girl-on-girl action is better if you stop reading now.
> 
> For those who are still here let's go on with the story! R&R.
> 
> Enjoy!

A special date

"Bella… Bella wake up honey"

I slowly opened my eyes to find a beautiful pair of golden orbs staring right back at me.

Alice smiled as I murmured incoherently something about sleeping some more.

"C'mon my love, we have school in an hour, you can sleep in tomorrow"

I sighed and she just removed my blanket after kissing my cheek.

"Go take a shower and have breakfast, I'll pick you up later then tonight I'm going to take you out to dinner"

I nodded and she gave me a brief kiss on the lips before storming out of my window.

I went to the bathroom and as I took off my clothes I noticed two new small bruises on my left arm and a little bigger one on my right thigh. I touched them with my fingertips and flinched. Then I thought of the girl who gave them to me and my heart softened; Alice.

Of course it wasn't her fault, I loved her with all my heart and every single part of my body and I knew she felt the same way about me, she would never hurt me on purpose. It's just that when we are having sex she sometimes loses control and touches me with a bit more passion, a bit more forcefully, and because she is a vampire and I'm just a human, she leaves small bruises on my skin. This is what happened last night.

I absolutely don't blame her and I always try to cover the bruises so that she doesn't see them, they don't hurt much but it kills Alice when she sees that I'm hurt after one of our "special moments".

The first time she saw a bruise on my skin and realized it was her fault she placed all the blame on herself and wouldn't touch me sexually again for weeks. Eventually I managed to make her understand that I didn't blame her and that the bruises didn't bothered me but still I try to cover them up and hide them from her because I know that, deep down, she still thinks it's her fault and she suffers for it.

I had a quick shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, then I went downstairs to fix some breakfast for me and Charlie. He was already in the kitchen when I arrived.

"Good morning Bella, how are you today?" he asked while reading the newspaper.

"I'm fine dad, still a bit sleepy though"

I put a cup of coffee in front of him, then I went to fix one for myself.

"Thanks… Don't worry Bells your last year of high school is almost finished, then you can sleep all you want during the summer"

"Yeah..."

We continued to eat in silence, then I washed the dishes while he got ready for work.

"Bella I'm leaving!"

"Okay dad, have a good day at work"

"Yeah, I probably won't be back until later tonight, a hiker found a dead body in the wood half eaten, probably a bear attack. There's some money on the counter if you want to order pizza…"

"Oh no it's ok, I'm going out with Alice tonight so I won't be back early either, is that ok?" I asked just to be sure because I knew he was really fond of Alice.

"Yeah no problem, just stay away from the woods. Have fun Bells, I love you"

"Love you too dad"

He left for work and about five minutes later I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door and smiled when I saw Alice waiting for me in her yellow Porsche. I grabbed my backpack and my keys, then I got into the passenger seat. Alice turned to me with a smile on her face and kissed me. I relished in the feeling of her cold lips against mine and lost track of time.

I slowly licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth a bit more to grant my tongue access. She tangled her hands into my hair to pull me closer. She then accidentally hit the horn with her elbow and the loud noise startled the both of us. We looked into each other eyes and then burst into laughers.

"We better hurry or we're going to be late" she told me.

She then started driving like a crazy maniac and we pulled into the school parking lot just in time.

We walked hand in hand into the school hallway, we've been dating for two years now and we were still receiving glances by some people like Lauren and her group of friends. This was one thing that I couldn't understand, I mean c'mon people! It's been TWO years, get a grip!

Our first class of the day were two long hours of PE. God how I hated PE! It's not my fault if I'm clumsy and suck at sports. Luckily Alice is there to keep me from breaking my neck. She's so perfect…

We made our way toward the locker rooms of the school gym, when we arrived there the majority of our female classmates in the room were already changed. I put down my stuff and started to get out of my clothes as one girl asked something to Alice about a class they had together.

"Hey Bella"

"Hi Jessica…"

We started to talk about a history project that was due in a week while I changed into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Oh my god Bella!" Jessica half-shouted "What happened to your arm and leg?" she continued in a more normal tone.

"Oh… ehm i-it's nothing" out of the corner of my eye I noticed Alice looking at the purple bruises and stiffen so I quickly made up an excuse "I w-well you know I'm a klutz and everything… it's just that yesterday I wasn't paying attention and I fell down the stairs, it's no big… they don't even hurt!" I finished with a forced smile, I never was a great liar.

After we finished changing we went into the gym where the teacher told us we would be playing volleyball for the next two hours. Great, just great.

"Alright people" started the teacher "Girls form two teams, the same for the boys"

The next hours were pure hell, I situated myself in a corner and tried my best to avoid doing any damage to my team. Luckily Alice was there to hit the ball instead of letting it hit me. I noticed that she wasn't as cheerful as usual but I didn't put much thought into it.

Finally the bell rang and we returned in the locker room. It was lunch time and I sat with Alice at our usual table, Edward wasn't at school that day, so it was just the two of us.

I was eating and Alice was telling me how her lessons went but I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong with her even if she had a smile on her face.

"Al…" I interrupted her.

"Mmm?"

"What's wrong?"

She stayed silent and I decided to push her a little.

"Alice I know something is wrong, please tell me"

I took her hand in mine and stroked her palm tenderly with my thumb.

"What's wrong?" she repeated, her eyes darkening a little.

She suddenly took my left arm and lifted the sleeve, exposing my skin until the bruises were clearly visible.

"This is wrong Bella" she hissed "I hurt you again, I can't stand it"

"Alice!" I freed my arm and pulled down the sleeve "It's okay," I whispered so that the people passing by couldn't hear.

"No it's not ok!" she started.

I leaned over the table and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Shhh Alice, we've already had this conversation before. I love you, I want you, this will never change, no matter what you say okay?"

She nodded slightly even if I could see in her eyes that it still bothered her so I tried to change the subject.

"So, where are you taking me tonight?" I asked to change the subject.

"Well I was thinking about that place in Port Angeles…"

"That was a great restaurant!" it was the very expensive place where we celebrated our first anniversary.

"Perfect! So it's settled, I'll pick you up at seven"

Later that day Alice stopped by to give me a dress she thought was perfect for tonight. It was a mid-length dark blue dress and it went perfectly with a pair of black high heels shoes that my girlfriend bought me a month ago. With that dress I chose a black purse, that was a gift from my mother. I decided to leave my hair as it were, long and curvy, they always helped to cover my constant blush.

I was ready at 6.30, I was quite satisfied with how I looked even if I knew that Alice would look absolutely stunning. I began to daydream about her and only the sound of the doorbell woke me up. I opened the door to find Alice staring at me with her mouth open.

"Bella you're beautiful!"

She leaned in and kissed my lips softly, taking my warm hands in her cold ones.

"You're one to talk Alice" I gave her another peck on the lips "You are just perfect"

She was wearing a short black dress, a pair of black high heels and a purse. Her dark mascara made her big golden eyes seem even brighter. I was slightly jealous of how her dress showed off her legs for anyone to see, but I knew that I had nothing to worry about.

We made our way toward her car and she opened the passenger door for me.

During the trip to Port Angeles we listened to a CD I gave her last week, I knew she liked the singer. She sang two octaves higher every song and considering that it was Anastacia singing, that was a considerable thing.

We arrived at the restaurant just in timer and a waiter lead us to the table Alice booked. The place was fancy and we made little conversations during the fantastic dinner.

"So why did you decide to ask me out tonight?" I questioned her while I ate and she pushed her food around on her plate "Any special reason?"

"You'll see" she stated simply with a small smile on her face.

"Ohh c'mon! Tell me!" it wasn't a secret to her that I didn't particularly like surprises.

I reached over the table and took one of her cold hands in mine, intertwining our fingers. I noticed her eyes linger on my arm, I followed her gaze and found that she was looking at my bruises again. I retracted my hand and put it under the table.

"Any chance you will tell me?" I smiled softly at her, trying to cheer her up.

I did because she returned the smile instantly.

"You know I won't!"

I huffed and finished eating as she told me what Emmett did earlier that day to make Rosalie slap him. When I was full Alice paid the bill and we returned to the car. The ride back was silent, only the music playing softly in the background. The moon was up in the sky, and it was a rather warm night considering that it was just May in Forks.

Alice pulled up in front of my house and stopped the car.

"I don't want this night to end here" I whispered looking out of the window.

"It won't. Would you like to go somewhere? I could take you to dance if you want or if you prefer something else just tell me"

I thought about it a little then the perfect idea struck me.

"Alice can we go to the meadow?"

"Of course we can Bella. You sure you won't be cold?"

"Yeah… it's a warm night"

She started the car and drove until the edge of the wood, where we had to go on foot.

She picked me up bridal style and I hid my face in her neck, breathing in her delicious scent as she ran. About ten minutes later she set me down in the middle of our meadow. The moon was bright so I was able to see everything. Alice sat down on the grass and I sat near her. She put her arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"Now are you going to tell me what's so special about tonight? I didn't forget anything, did I?"

"No you didn't" she chuckled.

"So what's it?"

"Bella I love you with all of my heart and I always will for the rest of my existence, I can't stand the thought of being without you. My life was incomplete before I met you, you make me happy, you make me whole and I want to stay by your side forever"

In less than a second she was on her knees in front of me with a small dark green box in her hands. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand.

She was proposing to me. Alice Cullen was proposing to me. My beautiful vampire girlfriend was asking me to spend the eternity with her. Was I ready to become a vampire? Was I ready to leave my friends and family behind?

"Bella, will you marry me?" she opened the box, exposing a beautiful diamonds encrusted ring "I-I mean…" she stuttered when she saw my hesitation "We- we don't have to marry right now… we can wait until we graduate and if you are not ready to become a vampire yet, we can wait for that a bit more and… and…"

I threw my arms around her and interrupted her with a small kiss on her lips.

"Alice, stop ranting" I said "Of course I want to marry you! I love you!"

Her eyes shone even more and she engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my God Bella I'm so happy! For a moment I thought you were going to say no! I couldn't see your decision"

"How could I say no to you Al? I love you more than anything, I want you to know that" I kissed her to prove my point "And I'm ready to become one of you after the marriage" I added.

She carefully put the ring on my finger.

"This is really beautiful Alice" I whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you are my Bella" she whispered back.

We laid down on the soft grass, hugging and whispering sweet nothings into each others ear until it was time to head home.

"I really love you Bella" she said right before I fell asleep on my bed.

"I love you too Alice"

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Ok here it is, thank you for reading! Please leave a review, they make my day!


End file.
